Lapsis. (A Minecraft Fanfiction)
Story By: CoreyCakeMan Also, this is not really fanfiction It's kind of just writing so yeah LOL. Episodes One: Pilot! (August 28, 2014) It was a Saturday morning and it was time to travel the town of Lapsis. Me and my family travel all the time in this amazing town with stores, restaraunts, arcades, mall's, vacation resorts, and several other things to cover this town is huge! It has a total of about well probably thousands of cities! It is not as busy as you expect it to be still busy though. Said Joseph. My family has 1 older brother named Nathan, a dad named Kevin, and a mom named Grace. Mom a.k.a Grace is the funnest mom ever we go all over the city 4 times a week and go overnight a lot and we do fun things! Kevin or dad he is the same way but he is a little less strict about things. Surprisingly, me and Nathan are brothers well I meant well we get along fine we love traveling around the city that is what makes us travelers so I guess we will be showing you all of the city and keep going through it because it is so amazing! Also, we have a dog named Apex who comes with us! So, I guess we will go soon hopefully I can not wait! Joseph said. Two: Staying Up! They started driving to a walmart but the family had thousands and thousands of dollars from saving for a long time. 8:13 AM "Do you think we will go on a shopping spree?" Joseph asked "Well, we are running out of soooo many things in this house so maybe?" Nathan replied "Dude, we got to go on our own you know how they let us go on are own and do whatever exceot buy things we got to check out the store!" Joseph said "Yes Dude Yes! Wait the walmart we are going to go to is HUGE '''It feels like a 3 mile hike walking through the store but Walmart Adventure!" Nathan said excitedly "You guys go have your fun we are going crazy buying things so... Go wherever do not buy anything though except like gum and candy or something." Dad said. "Also, I hope you have fun because this is the biggest most fun walmart like ever just I love it here so much stuff and the weird part is that it is pretty inactive well like 40 - 50 people in it." Mom said as they walked out. '''8:21 AM They all started walking into the huge walmart and the kids left. "Let's walk around." Nathan said. "Ok." Joseph agreed. Everything was blocky but it was walmart basically. They looked by the cookie isle and looked at them. "Look at those cookies!" Joseph said. "Wait look let's get a cart look at that there is a hugeeee way we can sped with the cart all the way down to there!" Nathan said It looked like it was far away and barely insight. "Ok!" Jospeh said 8:32 AM "Dude I see a jar up there on the top shelf see what it is." Joseph said "Ugh fine give me a boost then." Nathan said Joseph boosted Nathan "O-" Nathan got interupted by the glass jars breaking on the floor. "O_O" They both had on there face. "Great their is now strawberry jelly everywhere..." Joseph said "Well lets throw it away o-o." Nathan said 9:01 AM "..." Mom was scanning. "What are you looking for?" Dad asked. "For the eggs." Mom replied. "We are in the chip isle -_-." Dad said "Oh yeah." Mom replied "Well they are on the other side of the store." Dad said. Category:Fanfictions